The lines between productivity applications are blurring increasingly with applications making use of a wide range of available data to provide a growing number of services to users. For example, email applications that allowed exchange of text-based messages among users have evolved into multi-purpose applications and application suites that allow users to take advantage of many services beyond email communication. Users can receive information and suggestions for meetings, exchange of data, relevance, and much more through a single user interface and perform as many tasks such as exchanging documents, multi-modality communications, scheduling meetings, installing and using software applications, etc.
With the wide range and wealth of available information about people and their environments, prioritizing and presenting the information to a user becomes a challenge. In the increasingly cloud-based software environments, efficient usage of resources like memory, storage, processing, etc. are factors to be considered as well. Thus, making available all information is not only resource-inefficient, but may also degrade user experience.